


А тебе слабо?

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: – Хочешь сыграть в нашу игру? – И снова эти искры безудержного веселья в любимых глазах напротив.– Давай.– Тебе слабо меня пережить? – нерешительный шёпот прорезает воздух.





	А тебе слабо?

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Rude_Der  
> Коллаж к работе: https://pp.userapi.com/c824602/v824602134/1135e0/9RW6saodTk4.jpg  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤ– Давай усыновим ребёнка.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Стайлз. Нет.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Троих.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Тем более нет.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Тебе что, слабо?   
  
ㅤㅤ– Нет, Стайлз, мне не слабо, но сейчас рано.   
  
ㅤㅤОбиженный взгляд исподлобья, поджатые губы и скрещенные на груди руки заставляют Дерека задуматься. Возможно, дети это не так уж и плохо. В конце концов, они ведь не дьяволы. Их и воспитать можно. Хейл, кивнув самому себе, тянется к Стайлзу и зажимает в тёплых объятиях, нежно целует в уголок губ и всё-таки соглашается. На мальчика. Одного.   
  
ㅤㅤСтилински вскидывает кулаки в победном жесте и думает, что эта их игра в слабо сделает ему всю жизнь, если Дерек так и будет идти у него на поводу.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤДетские кресла на заднем сиденье машины всегда радуют глаз. Но не три же сразу, мать твою!   
  
ㅤㅤПо пути в интернат Стайлз ставит Дерека перед фактом, что документ, который Хейл подписал заранее, он составил на усыновление троих очаровательных детишек. Самому младшему всего шесть месяцев, среднему – три года, старшей девочке – пять. Сэмми, Тайлер и Кэролайн. Очень любопытные, любознательные, гиперактивные и болтливые шалуны. Прямо как любит Стайлз.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек ошарашенно выпучивает на него свои великолепные глаза и отчитывает за безответственность.   
  
ㅤㅤОни точно так же поженились. Стайлз взял его на слабо, что он не предложит ему встречаться, взял на слабо, что он не сделает ему предложение, встав на колени в центральном парке у всех на виду. Сейчас вот это. Спасибо, Дерек наелся, было очень вкусно.   
  
ㅤㅤК сожалению или, может, к безумному счастью, договор изменить нельзя. Тем более, что они смотрели всех троих и обделять кого-то было бы крайне жестоко. Оформив все необходимые бумаги, они впятером молча сидят в машине и едут домой. Ну как впятером, Дерек тихо про себя негодует – притворно, конечно, но всё же – и крепче сжимает руль, а Стайлз без умолку улюлюкает над детьми, трогает, щупает и целует, искренне радуясь каждому озорному смеху.   
  
ㅤㅤВ глазах малышей столько счастья и щенячьего восторга, когда они входят в свой новый уютный дом, что Дерек окончательно тает. Он обнимает всех по очереди, целует в лобики и говорит, что отныне у них есть семья. Люди, что всегда будут рядом и никогда не бросят.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз бережно укладывает засыпающего Сэма в кроватку и идёт готовить ужин, оставляя Хейла с детьми. Он весь светится позитивом и умиляется над тем, как Дерек ползает с ними по ковру.   
  
ㅤㅤМедленно бредёт в кухню и внезапно хватается пальцами за стену, почти теряя равновесие. Голова гудит и кружится, и ноги становятся ватными.   
  
ㅤㅤНаверное, просто переволновался.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤ– Волче? – непривычно спокойный голос и тёплая ладонь на предплечье.   
  
ㅤㅤ– М? – сонный Дерек пытается разлепить глаза и посмотреть на Стайлза.   
  
ㅤㅤ– А что если… Хотя нет, спи, – мягкие губы едва касаются колючей щеки.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Стайлз.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да нет, правда, спи. Завтра поговорим.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек чувствует расползающийся по комнате запах беспокойства и притягивает Стайлза ближе к своей груди. Ближе к самому сердцу.   
  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ

*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*

  
  
ㅤㅤНездоровая бледность кожи и впалые карамельные глаза смотрятся просто ужасно. Едкий запах болезни режет по острому нюху.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек тихонько, чтобы не разбудить, входит в палату и прикрывает дверь, морщась от противного скрипа.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Я тебя услышал, – радостно вскрикивает Стайлз и тянется за порцией обнимашек.   
  
ㅤㅤОн ничего не замечает. Точнее, не так. Он всё это успешно игнорирует. Ему как будто всё равно, что если лекарство не подействует, то здесь, в этом жалком мире, Дерек останется один с тремя неуёмными детьми, а шериф, скорее всего, снова начнёт пить. Стайлз, как и прежде, с дикими воплями встречает семью, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как его любимые муж и отец почти одновременно тайком утирают непрошенные слезинки и хмурятся как никогда раньше. Он это видит, но… Наверное, ему так легче. Он отводит виноватый взгляд всякий раз, когда родной голос мимолётно срывается в дрожь, играет с Тайлером и Кэрри и не выпускает из рук уже подросшего Сэма.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Папочка, а папа курит, – жалуется на Дерека Тай.   
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз охает, укоризненно покачивает головой и грозит тому указательным пальцем.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Так, малыши, дайте-ка нам с папочкой поговорить. Бегите к бабушке Мелиссе, – Хейл мягко выпроваживает старших из палаты и тяжело опускается на твёрдый стул, боясь начать разговор первым.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Волче, мы же договаривались, что ты больше не будешь курить.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Да, знаю, извини. Я… – Слова так и остаются непроизнесёнными.   
  
ㅤㅤОн не хочет даже вспоминать то, что сказал ему врач. Он не хочет ограничивать время Стайлза. Время человека, которого никогда бы не отпустил от себя, дай ему Всевышний такую возможность.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Хочешь сыграть в нашу игру? – И снова эти искры безудержного веселья в любимых глазах напротив.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Давай.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Тебе слабо меня пережить? – нерешительный шёпот прорезает воздух.   
  
ㅤㅤСлова, что по ощущениям как удар под дых. Хочется забиться кашлем и выхаркать свои лёгкие по кровавым кусочкам. Немое непонимание во взгляде, в груди будто всё немеет. Но Дерек не может ему отказать. Не сейчас, когда он хрупкими тощими пальцами из последних сил держится за остатки жизни.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Нет… Мне не слабо, малыш, – с почти физически ощутимой болью в голосе произносит Хейл. Он всегда так отвечал раньше, ответит так и сейчас. Таковы их правила.   
  
ㅤㅤСлова доктора набатом гремят в голове, и слёзы каплями срываются с угольно-чёрных густых ресниц.   
  
ㅤㅤДерек утыкается лицом в одеяло и тихо плачет.   
  
ㅤㅤ– Знаешь волче, я… Я просто хочу, чтобы вы были в порядке. Я надеюсь, что ты будешь приглядывать за папой, потому что, боюсь, что он снова сопьётся. Помни, что я всегда буду жить в ваших сердцах. Я всегда буду с тобой, Дерек. С вами. И… скажи детям правду. Я не хочу, чтобы они меня возненавидели за то, что я их бросил.   
  
ㅤㅤБольше Стайлз не говорит ничего. Он всё видит и всё понимает. Он знает, что ему недолго осталось. Буквально пару дней и всё. Он кладёт ладонь на макушку Хейла и нежно поглаживает. Не для того, чтобы успокоить, а чтобы показать, что будет рядом до последнего вздоха.


End file.
